Pineapple Pancakes!
by breezypixy
Summary: Hermione on a major sugar rush. Need I say more?


"La La La La La La! WEEEEEE!" I cry as I spin in circles. I try to stop and find myself stumbling like a drunk.

_Skip Skip Skippity Skip! _I fall from the couch to the floor, laughing hysterically. _Maybe I've had too much sugar. Nah. There is no such thing._

"Hermione?" Ron says as he walks down the stairs.

"What?" I say brightly, stopping my rolling around on the floor to look up at him.

"What are you doing and what are you on?"

_He is sooooo clueless sometimes._ "Why, of course, I'm having fun!"

"Seriously, what are you on?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's sugar unless somebody spiked my food. Hmmm… maybe that's it although I did have two bowls of Chocolate Sugar Flakes with chocolate chips in them this afternoon as a snack." I clap my feet together repeatedly, and then stand up and begin to hop in circles. Fully dizzy, I fall into somebody's arms.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asks.

"I'm not sure," is my reply. I am set upright and start jumping rope with an invisible jump rope. "Pancakes! Pancakes! Pineapple Pancakes! Oh!" I drop my invisible rope. I run over to some boy sitting on a chair and practically jump on top of him exclaiming, "Pineapple pancakes sound REALLY yummy!"

"Hermione, I think you're scaring him," Ron tells me.

"Oopsy-Daisy! Sorry." I remove myself from the chair and scurry over to Harry and Ron. "Come on! We have to get some pineapple pancakes!" Then I drag them out of the common room by their wrists, singing "Pancakes! Pancakes! Pineapple Pancakes!" very loudly and obnoxiously.

Skipping along to the kitchens, I suddenly collide _(collide is a funny word. I mean seriously [Ha Ha! Siriusly!] like who came up with that word? It's like two lids! Ha Ha!) _with someone who is none other than Draco Malfoy. I find myself on top of him and grinning wildly. I get to my knees and pull on his hand to lift him up, but instead I end up falling backwards. Pop! I'm now lying on my back with my feet in the air surrounded by bubble wrap. Bubble wrap! I roll around on it, loving the little popping noises it makes. "Pop! Pop! Pop!" I yell. I start to kick and scream as somebody strong lifts me from the amazing bubble wrap covered ground. "Put me down! I wanna play with the bubble wrap!" I must sound like a whiny baby. _Oh well_. Too soon, I am back on my feet and the bubble wrap has been vanished. I put on my best pouty puppy face and act like I'm about to cry.

"Remember the pineapple pancakes, Hermione?" Ron says. _Oh yeah!_ I immediately brighten up. _I forgot about those._ I start spinning off towards the kitchens again, but don't get very far before I have to sit down on the shiny floor because I'm dizzy. _Ooo, shiny! I love shiny things! Pretty shiny floor!_  "Up-sy Daisy," I tell myself loudly as I stand up again. Remembering the earlier bubble wrap incident, I run full speed backwards (I actually run backwards!) screaming "Draco Malfoy, I love you!" and covering my trail with bubble wrap. Harry and Ron are trying to keep up, but are failing like… like… _hmm. What are they failing like? Three blind mice! (This realization starts me singing the old song). That's what they are, but there are only two of them. Hmmm… I got it! They're two purple mice! I wonder if pineapples can be purple. That would be sooooooooooooo cool! I mean like purple and yellow pineapple equals awesomeness! Oooo purple and yellow checkered pineapple! With magenta, no lime green, racing stripes! _

By now I have attracted quite an audience. I wave, smile my award-winning goofy smile, and recommence yelling "Draco Malfoy, I love you!" Grabbing a fedora from some guy, I place it on my head and fling my tie around my neck diva-style. Finally reaching my destination, I throw my arms around Malfoy's neck and kiss him square on the lips. _(Why do they say "square on the lips"? Why not circle or maybe isosceles trapezoid?_ [**A/N: Sorry, I had geometry today and we learned about isosceles trapezoids**]_ Trapezoids, especially isosceles ones, are perfectly good shapes. I mean lips are not even square-shaped, so why is the saying "square on the lips"? Oh well)._ As quickly as it started, I unclamp my arms and resume skipping off towards the kitchens, popping bubble wrap all the way, to invent pineapple-orange-coconut-banana-almond pancakes.

- - Later - -

After eating my fill of pineapple-orange-coconut-but not banana (the kitchens were out of them)-almond pancakes, I begin to get sleepy. I collapse into Harry's lap and fall asleep as the last of my sugar rush fades away.


End file.
